Versace
by yourdailyangst
Summary: NC-21. Sex Scene. AU. NamJin. BL. Namjoon memang memiliki thong Versace itu, tapi sayangnya buka ia yang memakainya. Mana mungkin ia memakai benda seperti itu. RnR PLISEU


**Vercase**

 **By yourdailyangst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Kim Namjoon BTS, Kim Seokjin BTS (NamJin)**

 **.**

 **Warning: NC-21, Boys Love, Typo or miss typo, not a hot sex scene, PWP, long foreplay, Vercase Thong** **))**

 **.**

 **Rate: M**

 **.**

.

.

Namjoon hanya dapat tertawa melihat berita yang bertebaran di SNS tentang boxer Versace-nya. Karena salah satu fansite yang menyebar foto performnya yang tidak sengaja memperlihatkan boxernya. Yeah, Army itu memang seperti detektif dadakan yang dapat langsung mengetahui merk dan harga baju-baju yang mereka pakai, tapi sepertinya kali ini mereka salah menebak.

Banyak fotonya yang bertebaran berdampingan dengan foto thong Versace serta harganya. Ia tertawa melihat komentar para Army yang ketar ketir karena mengira ia mengenakan thong Versace yang dapat mengekspos bokongnya dengan harga selangit itu. Sudah sejam lebih ia membaca komentar soal thong itu, hingga akhirnya muncul berita lain yang menyanggah tentang thong Versace itu. Berita yang menunjukkan foto pinggangnya dari angle lain, yang memperlihatkan motif dari boxer Versace yang sebenarnya ia kenakan.

Yang benar saja, pikirnya. Mana mungkin ia memakai thong yang akan mempertontonkan bokongnya kemana-mana. Well, sebenarnya Namjoon memang memiliki thong Versace itu, sih. Tapi tentu saja bukan ia yang menggunakannya.

"Namjoon, tolong ambilkan bathropeku yang baru dari lemari. Aku lupa membawanya. Sekalian piyamaku, ya,"

Itu suara Jin yang sedang berada di kamar mandi. "Oke, Hyung. Tunggu sebentar," sahut Namjoon. Ia pun bangkit dari acara tidurannya menuju lemari mereka. Ia mengambil piyama Jin dan beralih ke laci celana dalam. Ia kebingungan karena tidak ada satu pun celana dalam Jin yang bersih. Ada sih, tapi itu masih baru dan berada dalam kotak. Ia tidak berani membukanya, karena kalau ia yang membuka kotak itu pasti rusak.

Mana berani dia, bisa-bisa diamuk Jin karena susunan celana dalam yang rapi itu berantakan di tangannya. Mendadak ia teringat berita yang ia baca tadi. Ia pun menyeringai dan menuju lemari bajunya. Menarik sesuatu. Tahu apa? Thong Versace yang sedang heboh itu.

Sebenarnya Thong Versace itu akan ia berikan kepada Jin. Hanya saja karena jadwal mereka yang sibuk, membuatnya nyaris lupa. Kebetulan sekali di SNS sedang ramai membahas Thong Versace itu membuatnya ingat kembali.

Iyap, mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Tentunya. Wajar saja kan Namjoon memberikan hadiah seperti itu kepada kekasihnya? Kebetulan sekali, ia merindukan Jin. Sudah lama mereka tidak bercinta karena jadwal mereka yang padat. Belum lagi mereka jadi jarang bertemu karena jadwal yang terpisah selain jadwal perform. Kebetulan lagi, jadwal mereka besok dari pagi hingga sore kosong. Kesempatan untuknya untuk minta dimanjakan.

Juniornya merindukan mulut dan lubang Jin, omong-omong.

Ia pun melempar kembali piyama Jin ke dalam lemari. Menyelipkan Thong Versace itu diantara lipatan bathrope. Namjoon mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan tak lama tangan Jin keluar untuk mengambil bathrope. Jin mengambil dari tangan Namjoon dan meletakkannya di atas westafel.

Jin mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dari balik pintu dan menarik dagu Namjoon untuk mengecup bibir tebal itu, "Terima kasih Namjoon," ujar Jin mesra sambil mengelus rahang tegas itu. " _Anything for you_ , Hyung," jawab Namjoon.

Namjoon kembali ke tempat tidur dan memainkan I-Phone nya. Membayangkan betapa seksinya Jin ketika memakai Thong itu, yang mengekspos bokong dan lubang pink Jin. Badannya merinding dan refleks ia menjilat bibirnya karena horny. kejantannya bahkan sudah tegang karena khayalannya sendiri. (Sekedar penjelasan, Thong yang dimaksud ini thong yang hanya menutupi bagian depan dan semacam tali yang jadi penyangga bokong )) jadi kalau pakai itu bokong bakalan terekspos dengan jelas).

"KIM NAMJOON BRENGSEK. APA YANG KAU BERIKAN INI?" teriak Jin dari kamar mandi. Untung member lain sedang tidak ada di dorm. Jadi tidak ada yang datang karena teriakan Jin. Mati-matian Namjoon menahan cekikikan mendengar teriakan Jin.

"Hyung, di lacimu tidak ada celana dalam yang bersih selain di dalam kotak," ujar Namjoon berusaha terdengar sepolos mungkin, "Aku tidak berani mengambilnya karena pasti kotaknya rusak di tanganku. Jadi, yah aku berikan saja yang tadinya mau aku jadikan hadiahmu."

Setelahnya Namjoon hanya dapat mendengar gerutuan Jin samar-samar. Yang pasti Jin sedang mengutukinya mesum, perv dan sebangsanya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil melipat kakinya. Menunggu Jin keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jin keluar dengan wajah merah padam sampai ke telinga. Ia merapatkan bathropenya di dadanya. Air masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah. Membuat Namjoon semakin tegang karena keseksian Hyung-nya itu.

Namjoon bangkit dan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut Jin. Pelan-pelan ia menggosokkan handuk itu di rambut Jin yang masih basah. Ia menatapi Jin yang manyun dan merah padam. Namjoon pun mengecup dahi Jin, "Kau indah sekali, Hyung."

"Aku ini laki-laki," gerutu Jin yang makin merah padam. Namjoon hanya tersenyum dengan napas yang semakin memberat. Ia pun memeluk Jin dan mengecupi telinga Jin yang merah padam sambil meremas bokong Jin yang tidak tertutupi karena Thong Versace di balik bathrope.

"Aku tahu, Hyung. Tapi, kau manusia terindah aku miliki,"

"Gombal," Jin sedikit melenguh ketika Namjoon mulai menjilat telinganya dengan lidah panasnya.

"Hyung," Namjoon menggesekkan ereksinya ke ereksi Jin, ternyata Jin sudah tegang karena menggunakan thong, "Besok, kita tidak ada jadwal sampai sore," jemari panjangnya mengarah ke lipatan bokong Jin dan mengelus lubang itu sensual, "aku merindukanmu…"

Jin hanya dapat mendesah pasrah ketika Namjoon mulai menjilat dan menghisap bahunya. Meninggalkan kissmark merah yang kentara di kulitnya. Tangannya ikut bergerak menuju ereksi Namjoon, mengelusnya frustasi dan meremasnya pelan.

" _Take me, babe. Mess me_ ,"

Mendapat lampu hijau. Namjoon langsung menanggalkan bathrope dan menyisakan Thong Versace. Ia meremas bokong Jin yang terekspos karena Thong itu memang tidak menutupi bongkahan padat itu, "Kau cocok sekali memakainya, Hyung." Ujar Namjoon berat.

Jin hanya terkekeh kecil, "Kukira kau memakai Thong ini ketika perform tadi,"

"Mana mungkin. Aku tidak akan cocok memakainya," kemudian Namjoon menarik Jin ke kasur sambil menciumi bibir tebal Jin. Namjoon menggigit bibir Jin dan menariknya. Menghisap bibir itu rakus seakan bibir Jin adalah oasis di tengah gurun pasir. Saling bertukar liur.

Tangannya bergeriliyal, mengelus pinggang Jin dengan tangan panasnya. Memberikan sensasi yang membuat Jin merinding dan _panas_. Membuat Jin hanya dapat menggeliat needy dan mendesahkan nama Namjoon dengan kepasrahan. Sedangkan tangan Namjoon yang lain tidak berhenti meremas bokong Jin.

Ciuman basah Namjoon turun. Ia mengigit adam apple's Jin. Berusaha mati-matian agar tidak meninggalkan kissmark di leher jenjang itu. Bagaimanapun mereka masih berada di jadwal yang padat. Ia hanya meninggal jejak liurnya di sepanjang leher jenjang itu.

Jin tidak hentinya mendesahkan nama Namjoon. Tangannya meremas leher Namjoon dan tangannya yang lain berusaha membuka resleting jeans Namjoon. Kemudian ia mengelus ereksi Namjoon lembut hingga membuat Namjoon menggeram.

Ciuman Namjoon turun ke dada Jin. Tempat aman di mana ia dapat meninggal kissmark. Ia hisap lamat-lamat kulit dada Jin hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang tidak akan hilang seminggu. Ia menjilat areola Jin, menggodanya dengan tidak menjilat nipplenya langsung, membuat Jin mendesahkan namanya dengan needy.

"Hngghh—Joon… Jilat yang benar,"

Namjoon menyeringai seksi mendengar desahan Hyung-nya. Tangan kirinnya terus mengelus areola tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun nipple tegang Jin. Ia terus menjilati areola itu dan meninggal kissmark. Sengaja meninggalkan kissmark dekat dengan nipple Jin yang minta diperhatikan.

"Joonhh—jilat yang benar," desah Jin.

"Bukannya aku sedang menjilatmu sekarang, hm? Apa lagi yang kurang?" tanya Namjoon menggoda.

Kesal, Jin menjambak rambut Namjoon dan mengarahkan kepala Namjoon ke nipplenya yang sudah sekeras kacang, "Nippleku, brengsek!" tanpa diminta dua kali Namjoon langsung menghisap nipple itu dengan keras. Badan Jin tersentak nikmat yang dirasakan nipplenya. Bibir tebalnya yang bengkak terus mendesahkan nama Namjoon.

Jilat. Hisap. Gigit.

Bibir Namjoon terus memanjakan nipple Jin. Hingga nipple itu ikut memerah karena terlalu keras ia menghisapnya. Tangannya berhenti meremas bokong Jin, mengarahkan tangannya ke ereksi Jin yang sudah mengeluarkan precum di balik thong Versace. Mengocok ereksi Jin dari balik thong itu.

"Joonh, hnghh bukaaahh—" desah Jin frustasi sambil berusaha melepas thong Versace laknat itu. Namjoon menahan tangan Jin dari usahanya untuk melepaskan thong itu, "Ah, ah Hyung. Aku dapat memuaskanmu tanpa melepaskan thong ini." Ujar Namjoon.

Namjoon mengeluarkan sedikit ereksi Jin dari balik thong itu, mengelus pucuk ereksi itu. Memainkan precum itu agar membasahi seluruh ereksi Jin. Ciuman Namjoon terus turun, tidak lupa meninggalkan kissmark di dada dan perut Jin. Lidah panasnya terus memanjakan Jin hingga jemari kaki Jin melengkung karena nikmat yang memenuhi ubun-ubun.

Bibir Namjoon terus mengecupi pelvis Jin, salah satu titik kelemahan Jin yang lain. Jin hanya dapat merinding dan menggeliat. Napasnya terus memberat dan membuat suaranya serak karena hanya dapat mendesah sedari tadi.

Bibir Namjoon akhirnya sampai pada ereksi Jin. Dengan iseng ia meniupi pucuk ereksi Jin yang sudah basah kuyup dengan precum, "Hngghh Joonhh—jangan ditiup—aanghh," Namjoon terus meniupi ereksi, Jin mulai pusing karena kenikmatan yang dirasakan ereksinya.

Puas menggoda kekasihnya, akhirnya Namjoon memasukkan ereksi itu di dalam mulutnya. Menghisap kuat ereksi Jin hingga precumnya mengucur deras. Jin menjambak rambut Namjoon pasrah, meminta lebih. Kakinya yang berada di atas bahu Namjoon menegang.

"AHhh—Joon, hisap yang kuat—ngghh,"

Namjoon terus memainkan ereksi Jin dalam mulutnya, menimbulkan suara decakan basah, mengundang Jin untuk terus menyebutkan namanya. Hingga ia dapat merasakan ereksinya Jin yang semakin menegang di mulutnya. Dan melepaskan begitu saja ketika Jin hampir keluar.

"Nghh Joon kenapa berhenti?"

" _Not now,_ Hyung," suara Namjoon menggeram.

Tanpa melepaskan Thong itu, lidah kasar Namjoon turun menuju lubang kenikmatan Jin, "Maaf, Hyung. Kita kehabisan lubricant," lalu menjilat lubang itu dengan lidahnya. Jin kembali tersentak kaget dan menggeliat.

Lidah kasar Namjoon memasuki lubang Jin, membiarkan liur membasahi lubang itu sebagai ganti lubricant. Jin melenguh pasrah merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Selama ini mereka selalu menggunakan lubricant untuk melonggarkan lubang, tapi kali lidah kasar Namjoon yang menggantikan lubricant.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Namjoon menghentikan jilatan basahnya pada lubang Jin. Dengan tidak sabaran ia mengeluarkan ereksinya dari balik celana jeansnya. Mengocoknya sebentar untuk membasahi ereksinya dengan precum yang mengalir. Lantas langsung mengarahkan ereksinya pada lubang Jin berdenyut menanti ereksi Namjoon.

Tanpa izin, Namjoon memasuki ereksinya ke lubang Jin, membuat Jin mendesis sakit merasakan ereksi besar dan sekeras baja itu memasuki lubangnya yang hanya dibasahi liur. Airmata kesakitan mengalir dari mata Jin.

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku sudah tidak tahan," Namjoon mencium mata Jin sayang. Merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti Hyung-nya itu. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya, walau ia diserang kenikmatan karena ereksinya diremas kuat oleh lubang Jin.

Namjoon kembali melumat bibir Jin, memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak Jin bertukar liur. Tangannya yang lain mengocok ereksi Jin dari balik thong dan menekan nipple Jin. Membuat Jin mengalihkan rasa sakitnya untuk merasakan kenikmatan di titik lemahnya.

Jin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Namjoon, memberi kode tanpa kata untuk membiarkan Namjoon bergerak, untuk menghajar titik kenikmatannya yang lain. Meminta tanpa kata untuk membawanya ke surga dunia.

Namjoon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari titik kenikmatan di dalam sana. Dengan pelan dan tepat, Namjoon menemukan titik yang dapat membuat Jin dapat melihat bintang-bintang.

"Therehh, Namjoon—"

Tanpa diminta, Namjoon mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Menyerang habis titik kenikmatin Jin. Jin hanya dapat mendesah kuat sambil menggaruk punggung Namjoon, meninggalkan bekas cakaran di sana. Ia pun turut menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mengejar kenikmatan mereka.

Napas panas mereka saling berkejaran. Kemudian Jin mendesahkan nama Namjoon keras ketika ia mendapatkan klimaksnya, membasahi thong Vercase yang memang masih melekat. Klimaksnya Jin membuat lubangnya semakin meremas milik Namjoon di dalam sana. Namjoon semakin keras menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengejar klimaksnya seperti Jin. Jin terus mendesah karena titik kenikmatannya terus dihajar oleh ereksi Namjoon.

Akhirnya, Jin kembali klimaks disusul Namjoon yang mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubangnya. Terlalu banyak hingga ia dapat merasakan cairan Namjoon mengalir keluar dari lubangnya.

Namjoon menimpa badan Jin di bawahnya. Napas mereka menderu pasca klimaks yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Namjoon berguling hingga tidak menimpa Jin, menarik kepala Jin untuk bersandar di dadanya. Mengecupi dahi Jin yang basah karena keringat sayang. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat untuk menurunkan libido pasca klimaks.

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku sedikit kasar hari ini," ujar Namjoon memecahkan keheningan, "Aku terlalu merindukanmu," tutupnya sambil menciumi pipi Jin berulang kali. Jin hanya terkekeh gemas melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat bersalah itu. Padahal, ia sendiri menikmati ketika Namjoon bermain kasar.

Jin bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian melepaskan thong Versace itu. Namjoon hanya memandangnya Jin bingung sambil meneguk liur karena memandang bokong yang lubangnya masih mengalirkan cairan klimaksnya.

Jin kembali ke ranjang dan duduk di atas perut Namjoon. Menyisir rambut basahnya ke belakang dan memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan menggoda, "Ronde ke dua?" tanya Jin mengundang. Namjoon menyeringai seksi sebelum menarik Jin untuk ciuman basah. Membiarkan thong Versace yang sudah basah akan cairan klimaks mereka menjadi saksi bisu untuk malam panjang mereka.

 _ **OWARI**_

 _ **Yourdailyangst note's:**_

/kipas-kipas/ aku tau ini tidak hot sama sekali ) tapi aku udah panas dingin ngetiknya aaahhhhhhhh. Salahkan saja siapapun yang mengupload foto Namjoon dengan thong Versace, terkutuk kalian ) padahal aku lagi puasa sosmed dan fangirling, eh di Line malah ada yang apload thong Versace laknat itu ) bkin pikiran orang kotor aja ) aku gatau itu di perform apa, dimana dan gimana, yang jelas aku langsung cekikikan setengah mati pas liat analisis itu ) yah walaupun ternyata yang dipakai Namjoon itu boxer sih, tp kenyataan itu malah buat aku bikin NC gagal ini ) oke no bacot, terima kasih udh baca ff laknat nan terkutuk ini )


End file.
